This invention relates to a method and apparatus for making structurally defined continuous metal strips, particularly such strips having a glassy (amorphous) molecular structure, by depositing molten metal onto the contoured, moving surface of a chill body by forcing the metal through a slotted nozzle located in close proximity to the surface of the chill body. The molten metal is instantly quenched into a strip which faithfully replicates the contours of the chill body surface.
For purposes of the present invention, a strip is a slender body whose transverse dimensions are much less than its length, including ribbons and sheets, of regular or irregular cross-section.
The process and apparatus of the present invention are similar to those disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,571. These, however, employ a chill body having an essentially flat chill surface, which consequently produces an essentially flat strip product. Pertinent portions of the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,571 are hereby incorporated by reference.